


Dumb and Dumber

by serratedpearls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serratedpearls/pseuds/serratedpearls
Summary: Baekhyun's a lightweight





	

"Jongdae. Jogdae. Jongjong. Joooooooong. Dae," Baekhyun slurs, tripping over a particularly large piece of air and catching himself last minute with the shoulder of the dark-haired boy sitting on the couch.  Baekhyun drapes himself over the boy, letting his entire body weight rest there.

"Yes?" Jongdae asks from the other side of the couch, trying not to laugh as Kyungsoo glares at him.

"Joooongdaeee," Baekhyun sings, "I'm. So proud of you for pissing- _hic_ -oops, passing all your classes!"

"Yes, so am I," Jongdae agrees, gently pulling Baekhyun's torso off Kyungsoo.

"You're a real super star.  I'm so proud to be your friend, Jongie.  You're all grown up and better than mediocre at some stuff," Baekhyun says, eyes turning a little misty as he gives Jongdae a look of absolute admiration. 

"I think maybe you've had enough for tonight…" Jongdae says, plucking the bottle from Baekhyun's fingers. 

"But…" Baekhyun's pout is dangerous.  Drunk Baekhyun's pout is absolutely lethal.  Thanks to a combination of high alcohol tolerance and knowing that he'd just be a tired drunk tonight, Jongdae's still sober enough to withstand the power of Baekhyun's pout.

"Nope, Yixing said he was leaving soon, and you're going back home with him."  Tugging Baekhyun to the door where Yixing's saying goodnight to Luhan, Jongdae threads Baekhyun's fingers through one of Yixing's belt loops.  It's a system that started out as a joke, but surprisingly, Baekhyun's drunken clinginess never failed, and he'd been going home with his roommate like that all of senior year.

Chuckling, Yixing wraps an arm around Baekhyun on their way out.  Jongdae hears him say "You should really have a higher tolerance by now" before the door shuts on them.

 

Baekhyun always tries to text on the way home, even though one hand stays on Yixing's waist, and Jongdae always humors him, even though he can barely understand what they're talking about.    

**[15 May 2015 2:34 AM] from The Cutest: Baekhyunnie!!]**      jnogdea we sld trry sneeping otuside smtme

**[15 May 2015 2:34 AM] to: The Cutest: Baekhyunnie!!]**      yeah? is it nice out today?

 **[15 May 2015 2:36 AM] from: The Cutest: Baekhyunnie!!]**       ThE NICETS

Chuckling, Jongdae steps outside to walk home, and he notices that actually, it probably is nice enough to sleep outside.  He takes his time getting home, savoring the temporary quiet.  He lives a few blocks off campus, so the residential area insulates from campus parties, and he always relishes the walk home alone.

 

When he gets back, he notices he has a few more texts from Baekhyun waiting.     

**[15 May 2015 2:37 AM] from: The Cutest: Baekhyunnie!!]**      jongd     

**[15 May 2015 2:38 AM] from: The Cutest: Baekhyunnie!!]**      jongda ewhere are uou

**[15 May 2015 2:39 AM] from: The Cutest: Baekhyunnie!!]**      prob wlkn hoem     

**[15 May 2015 2:42 AM] from: The Cutest: Baekhyunnie!!]**      did uo get homme ok

**[15 May 2015 2:44 AM] from: The Cutest: Baekhyunnie!!]**      yes i'm home noew

It takes a second before it clicks, and Jongdae's laughing, and the little bit of alcohol in his system brings him to the floor.  He literally rolls over onto his side right in the middle of the entryway, post-last-final-high releasing him of his last dregs of caring that he's lying in the _entryway_ as he stares at his phone and wipes the mirth from his eyes.  He watches as Baekhyun continues to send texts, having a very cordial conversation with himself.

 

The next morning, Jongdae heads over to Baekhyun's apartment.  He steps quietly into Baekhyun's room and after setting down a glass of water and some advil, slips under the covers so he can wrap himself around Baekhyun.

It takes a few minutes, but then Baekhyun's curling himself into Jongdae's chest, a small noise leaving the back of his throat.

Jongdae chuckles a little and gently pets Baekhyun's hair, smoothing it down as Baekhyun lets out another noise, but this time it's clearly a hangover groan.  Jongdae just reaches behind himself to grab the water and advil.

When Baekhyun's finally opened his eyes enough to croak out a "good morning," Jongdae grins.

"Am I supposed to respond to that?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow in confusion even as he nuzzles his way closer to Jongdae's neck.

Jongdae pulls Baekhyun's phone from under his pillow and unlocks it.  He turns down the brightness a little to accommodate Baekhyun's intolerance for light the morning after drinking and opens the Messages app.  He holds the conversation from last night for Baekhyun to see.

Baekhyun whines and turns his head back into the column of Jongdae's neck, and Jongdae just laughs, wrapping himself more tightly around Baekhyun so the vibrations from his chest can reverberate through them both.


End file.
